The field of the disclosure relates generally to radio frequency (RF) feedthroughs, and more particularly, to a high power feedthrough for use with a high frequency power electronics system.
At least some feedthroughs are used in large-scale power electronics systems to conduct electrical current from a power source, through an enclosure, to a system within the enclosure. In particular, some feedthroughs are used to conduct electrical current from a photovoltaic (“PV”) array, through a cabinet, to a power inverter housed within the cabinet. Within the cabinet, the power inverter converts direct current to alternating current, direct current to direct current, alternating current to direct current, or alternating current to alternating current, for use as electrical power.
Many known power inverters include fast switching semiconductor switching elements, such as silicon carbide (“SiC”) and gallium nitride switching element. Such fast switching semiconductor switching elements are capable of reducing switching losses, allowing increased switching frequency, and so afford an advantage over more conventional power inverters. However, the faster switching transitions and larger switching frequency of fast switching power inverters may result in the production of undesirable high frequency electromagnetic energy, which may flow back over a power line, and other structures connecting to the PV array, causing the power line to act as an unintentional antenna transmitter.